Recuerdos
by Queen Kumo
Summary: "Lo que más me sorprendió fue el rostro del novato al que yo esperaba, su ceño fruncido estaba acompañado de una profunda expresión de sufrimiento." Drabble


Holaaa señorita y señoritos de FF, verán, he estado muy pero muuuuy ausente por aqui. No les he traido actualizaciones ni proyectos nuevos y pido una disculpa.

Por otro lado hoy les traigo un escrito que me nació después de ver el nuevo OVA, no me gustó que no hubieran muchas escenas que hubo en el manga pero hubo una en especial que me rompió el corazón y fue al ver la reacción de Levi al encontrarse con la cabeza de Isabel y el cuerpo de Farlan (me traumé) asi que escribí algo que espero les guste y los haga llorar xD

Disclaimer: SnK es propiedad de Hajime Isayama aunque ahora parece ser más de dominio público xD

Recuerdos

.

.

.

"Aquel día no salí a misión porque al parecer Erwin había dicho que sería algo de rutina, solo para enseñarles a los novatos como matar un titán. Jeh, ni siquiera me molesté en preguntarle a quienes llevaría, al parecer solo quería asustar un poco a todos los nuevos reclutas, quería que se tomaran las cosas en serio, sobre todo el trío de chicos que parecian más una familia.

Erwin llevaba un tiempo vigilandolos desde que entraron a la tropa de reconocimiento, era todo un paranoíco, yo le dije que no debía preocuparse de ellos, parecían buenas personas, solo querían salir del lugar que desgraciadamente les tocó como hogar y se cuidaban el uno al otro.

Esa mañana los ví partir, las nubes y el viento los cubrían poco a poco y yo solo les desee buena suerte por la ventana mientras Moblit me gritaba un par de cosas por asomarme tanto. Solo me limité a reir y tras un saludo del tal Farlan y una sonrisa de la chica pelirroja y de Erwin los ví perderse entre la gente y los árboles.

Toda la tarde estuve de un lado a otro leyendo una poco sobre los recientes reportes de un extraño titán que había causado bajas alarmantes por las afueras del distrito al norte del muro María. Al parecer era bastante rápido y fuerte pues pocos habían logrado escapar con vida de sus sucias manos y esos pocos eran quienes habían traido los alarmantes reportes. Solo esperaba que aquel titán siguiera en aquel extremo del muro y no interfiriera con la expedición corta que Erwin había planeado para esa mañana.

La lluvia llegó a medio día dejando el brillo del sol atrás y loúnico que brillaba en ese gris día eran las gotas de lluvia después de ser iluminadas por algún relampago que surcaba los cielos. Le dije a Moblit que me hubiera gustado estar afuera con ese clima pero como siempre este solo me regañó como si de mi madre se tratara y seguí leyendo ignorando todos sus comentarios sin sentido.

Poco a poco la tormenta fue cesando hasta que las gotas se convirtieron en una suave brisa, las nubes se fueron y el anaranjado color del atardecer coloreó todo el cielo. Me sentí realmente felíz pues más o menos a esas horas Erwin dejó dicho que volvería. Por fin terminaría de analizar todos los documentos importantes de aquel momento y podría ir a reirme de las caras asustadas de los jovenes aprendices. Al menos eso pensé que pasaría. Si tan solo hubiera habido aprendices a los cuales acudir...

El sol casi se ocultó por completo y de repente comenzaron a sonar campanas en la lejanía que anunciaban el regreso de toda la tropa. Sin siquiera esperar a Moblit, salí corriendo para ver a todos llegar. Las puertas se abrieron y vi como llegaban todos. Mi sonrisa se borró al instante.

Erwin venía al frente con una cara tan seria que incluso yo me sentí un poco intimidada al estar parada ahí. Los pocos acompañantes entrron mirando hacia abajo, ninguno hizo contacto visual con los que esperabamos, pero lo que más me sorprendió y me dejó bastante confundida fue el rostro del novato al que yo esperaba, ese ceño fruncido que tando me llamó la atención la primera vez que yo lo vi ahora estaba acompañado de una profunda expresión de sufrimiento y las lagrimás no dejaban de surcar las mejillas de este.

Cubrí mis labios al dejar salir un jadeo inconsiente al ver tan lamentable escena. Lo que más me dolió fue darme cuenta de la razón por la que el muchacho de los ojos grises lloraba: su familia no había regresado con el.

Después de aquello horrible escena regresé a mi habitación, escuché que Moblit y Erwin me llamaron pero no miré en ningun momento hacia atrás y me encerré yo sola asimilando todo lo que había visto. Estuve muchos años en aquella tropa, era la teniente Zoé, había visto morir a muchos de mis compañeros; pero el hecho de haber visto a los superiores de esa expedición con un rostro de total culpa y sobre todo las lágrimas del hombre que poco a poco se convirtió en el hombre más fuerte del mundo me rompieron.

Hoy en día puedo mirarlo sobreponerse a los momentos más crueles que la vida nos regala, me siento realmente orgullosa de combatir a su lado y poder decir que yo vi como el enano sargento se convirtió en el hombre más fuerte, tanto en cuerpo como en alma..."

.

.

.

.

.

Ya pueden llorar, ok no, a mi me gustó escribir mi versión de la historia además de que hacía muchisimo que no escribía en primera persona, espero les haya gustado.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Au revoir!


End file.
